McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II
Dwumiejscowy, naddźwiękowy samolot myśliwsko-bombowy dalekiego zasięgu zdolny do działania w każdych warunkach pogodowych. Został opracowany na zamówienie Marynarki Wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych przez wytwórnię McDonnell Aircraft Corporation. Wersje phantoma źródło * XF4H-1 – dwie maszyny prototypowe dla US Navy. * F4H-1F (F-4A) – dwumiejscowy myśliwiec pokładowy US Navy, zdolny do działania w każdych warunkach, napędzany silnikami J79-GE-2 i -2A o ciągu 71,6 kN każdy z dopalaniem. W 1962 zmieniono oznaczenie maszyn na F-4A. Zbudowano 47 egzemplarzy. * TF-4A – kilka maszyn wersji F-4A przebudowanych na dwumiejscowe samoloty szkolno-treningowe. * F4H-1 (F-4B) – dwumiejscowy pokładowy samolot szturmowy dla US Navy i piechoty morskiej napędzane silnikami J79-GE-8A i -8B o ciągu 75,4 kN każdy z dopalaniem. W 1962 zmieniono oznaczenie na F-4B. Zbudowano 649 egzemplarzy. * DF-4B – maszyny w wersji F-4B przebudowane na samoloty kontroli celów powietrznych. * EF-4B – jeden F-4B przebudowany na samolot do treningu z systemem ECM. * NF-4B – maszyny w wersji F-4B przeznaczone do celów testowych. * QF-4B – 7 maszyn wersji F-4B przebudowanych na bezzałogowe naddźwiękowe cele powietrzne. * F4H-1P (RF-4B) – Phantom F-4B w wersji rozpoznania taktycznego dla piechoty morskiej, z wydłużonym o 1,4 m dziobem i mniejszą stacją radiolokacyjną AN/APQ-99. W trzech komorach zainstalowano kamery do fotografii prostopadłej i pod kątem na niskich i wysokich pułapach. Ponadto maszyny te przenosiły zasobniki AN/APQ-102 z radarem bocznym SLAR, systemem obserwacji w podczerwieni AN/AAD-4 i systemami przeciwdziałania radioelektronicznego ECM ALQ-126. W przeciwieństwie do rozpoznawczych Phantomów RF-4C w tych maszynach kamery zamontowano na obrotnicach umożliwiających sterowanie nimi z kabiny. W 1975 roku samoloty zmodernizowano w ramach projektu SURE (ang. Sensor Update and Refurbishment Effort). Zbudowano 46 egzemplarzy, które wycofano w 1990. * F-110A Spectre – tymczasowe oznaczenie sił powietrznych dla samolotu F-4C. * F-4C – dwumiejscowy taktyczny myśliwiec z możliwością atakowania celów naziemnych dla amerykańskich sił powietrznych. Maszyna mogła przenosić szerokie spektrum uzbrojenia włącznie z pociskami rakietowymi AIM-4 Falcon,AGM-12 Bullpup oraz broń jądrową. Zastosowano instalację do tankowania w powietrzu sztywnym przewodem oraz zdwojone układy sterowania w obu kabinach. Zbudowano 583 egzemplarzy. * EF-4C Wild Weasel IV – myśliwiec F-4C przebudowany do roli samolotów Wild Weasel i walki radioelektronicznej. Wyposażony w systemy do ostrzegania przed opromieniowaniem wiązką radarową oraz zakłócania wrogich stacji radiolokacyjnych. Miał możliwość przenoszenia pocisków przeciwradarowych AGM-45 Shrike i bomb kasetowych, ale bez możliwości odpalania pocisków AGM-78 Standard ARM. Wiele maszyn tego typu przywrócono do pierwotnej wersji F-4C. * RF-4C – zdolny do działania w każdych warunkach pogodowych samolot rozpoznawczy dla USAF. Wyposażony podobnie jak wersja RF-4B, ale z większym spektrum wyboru kamer włącznie ze specjalną kamerą LOROP zdolną do fotografowania celów oddalonych o 160 km. Wiele samolotów tego typu wyposażono w specjalną, powiększoną część dziobową. Specjalną odmianą tej wersji miał być samolot RF-4C(H) (H'' od ang. ''hunter – myśliwy), którego zadaniem miało być śledzenie wojsk wietnamskich na szlaku Ho Chi Minha w ramach operacji Shed Light. Ostatecznie żaden z Phantomów nie został przebudowany do tej wersji. Chociaż maszyny wersji RF-4C zostały pozbawione uzbrojenia, to pozostawiono im możliwość przenoszenia broni jądrowej na centralnym podkadłubowym węźle podwieszeń. Zmodernizowane Phantomy RF-4C były intensywnie wykorzystywane podczas operacji Pustynna Burza. Łącznie zbudowano 505 maszyn tego typu. * YRF-110A (YRF-4C) – dwie maszyny prototypowe wykorzystywane do opracowania wersji rozpoznawczej RF-4C. * F-4D – samolot F-4C z unowocześnionym wyposażeniem awionicznym i nowym radarem AN/APQ-109. Został oblatany w czerwcu 1965 roku, a trzech latających na tej wersji pilotów USAF uzyskało podczas wojny w Wietnamie status asa myśliwskiego. Łącznie zbudowano 825 egzemplarze. * EF-4D Wild Weasel IV – Phantomy F-4D przebudowane do zadań Wild Weasel. W przeciwieństwie do wcześniejszej wersji EF-4C posiadały możliwość przenoszenia większych pocisków przeciwradarowych AGM-78 Standard ARM. Przebudowano jedynie dwa egzemplarze. * F-4E – wersja dla USAF wyposażona w zabudowane w kadłubie wielolufowe działko M61 Vulcan, radar AN/APQ-120, silniki J79-GE-17 o ciągu z dopalaniem 79,379 kN każdy. Późniejsze wersje wyposażono w ramach programu Agile Eagle w sloty na krawędziach natarcia, co znacznie poprawiło zwrotność maszyn, ale zmniejszyło prędkość maksymalną. Od wersji Block 53 maszyny te posiadały możliwość przenoszenia pocisków AGM-65 Maverick oraz generujące mniej dymu silniki J79-GE-17C lub -17E. Pierwszy lot Phantoma F-4E odbył się 7 sierpnia 1965, a łącznie zbudowano 1370 maszyn. Była to najliczniej budowana wersja Phantoma. * F-4E(F) – proponowana jednomiejscowa uproszczona wersja samolotu F-4E dla Luftwaffe, która jednak nie została zrealizowana. * F-4E Kurnass 2000 – zmodernizowany izraelski F-4E Phantom z radarem AN/APG-76 i możliwością przenoszenia pocisków AGM-142 Popeye. * F-4E Peace Icarus 2000 – samoloty F-4E zmodernizowane dla greckich sił powietrznych poprzez zmianę radaru na AN/APG-65GY, dodanie możliwości przenosznia pocisków AIM-120 AMRAAM oraz w system naprowadzający Litening. * F-4E Terminator 2020 – tureckie F-4E zmodernizowane przez firmy izraelskie. * QF-4E – zdalnie sterowany cel powietrzny. * F-4EJ – dwumiejscowy, zdolny do działania w każdych warunkach myśliwiec Japońskich Powietrznych Sił Samoobrony, zbudowany na bazie F-4E Phantom i pozbawiony możliwości atakowania celów naziemnych. Budowany na licencji w Japonii przez Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. Łącznie powstało 140 egzemplarzy, z czego 138 w fabrykach Mitsubishi. * F-4EJ Kai – zmodernizowana wersja F-4EJ z nowocześniejszą awioniką, nową stacją radiolokacyjną AN/APG-66J i możliwością atakowania celów naziemnych, oraz przenoszenia pierwszego japońskiego pocisku przeciwokrętowego ASM-1. * EF-4EJ – kilka samolotów zmodernizowanych do roli maszyn treningowych z systemami ECM. * F-4E(S) – trzy izraelskie F-4E zmodernizowane do roli szybkich samolotów rozpoznawczych będące tańszą alternatywą dla opracowywanych maszyn F-4X. Wyposażenie maszyn tej wersji stanowiły zainstalowana w części dziobowej kamera LOROP o ogniskowej 168 cm oraz kamera do fotografii pionowej. Dalszy los tych samolotów ani przebieg ich służby nie jest znany. * RF-4E – nieuzbrojona wersja rozpoznawcza przeznaczona na eksport. Odbiorcy w większości zmodernizowali te maszyny przywracając im możliwość przenoszenia uzbrojenia. Kilka należących do Luftwaffe maszyn przystosowano do pełnienia misji ELINT w ramach programu Peace Trout. Zbudowano 149 egzemplarzy. * RF-4EJ – dwumiejscowa maszyna rozpoznawcza przeznaczona dla lotnictwa Japonii. Powstało 14 egzemplarzy. * RF-4EJ Kai – unowocześniona wersja RF-4EJ ze zmodyfikowaną awioniką i radarem AN/APG-66J. * YF-4E – jedna z maszyn prototypowych YRF-4C przebudowana do wersji YF-4E i wykorzystywana do rozwoju myśliwca F-4E, oraz w ramach programów fly-by-wire''Precision Aircraft Control Technology'' (PACT) i Control Configured Vehicle (CCV). * F-4F – należące do Luftwaffe samoloty wersji F-4E, które uposzczono i pozbawiono możliwości przenoszenia pocisków AIM-7 Sparrow. Zbudowano 175 egzemplarzy. * F-4F ICE – zmodyfikowany F-4F ze stacją radiolokacyjną AN/APG-65 i pociskami AIM-120 AMRAAM. * TF-4F – niemiecka wersja szkolna ze zdwojonymi urządzeniami sterowniczymi. * F-4G – 12 należących do US Navy maszyn F-4B wyposażonych w cyfrową magistralę do przesyłu danych AN/ASW-21 umożliwiającą automatyczne lądowanie na lotniskowcu. Jeden z samolotów tej wersji został zestrzelony, a pozostałych 11 przywrócono do oryginalnej konfiguracji F-4B. * F-4G Wild Weasel V – Phantomy wersji F-4E przebudowane dla USAF do zadań tłumienia obrony powietrznej wroga (SEAD). Wyposażone w stację radiolokacyjną AN/APQ-120 oraz możliwość przenoszenia pocisków przeciwradarowych AGM-45 Shrike, AGM-78 Standard ARM i AGM-88 HARM. Szeroko wykorzystywane podczas działań w Zatoce Perskiej, operacji Provide Comfort (ochrony Kurdów zamieszkujących północne rejony Iraku) oraz operacji Southern Watch (nadzoru respektowania zakazu przekraczania 33 równoleżnika). Przebudowano 116 egzemplarzy. * QF-4G – zdalnie sterowany cel powietrzny * F-4H – oznaczenie nieużywane, aby uniknąć pomyłek z pierwszym (przed 1962 rokiem) oznaczeniem Phantoma F4H. * F-4J – unowocześniona wersja myśliwca F-4B dla amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej i korpusu piechoty morskiej. Główny nacisk położono na poprawienie własności maszyn podczas walk powietrznych poprzez zastosowanie nowych silników J79-GE-10 o ciągu z dopalaniem 79,374 kN każdy, stacji radiolokacyjnej AN/APG-59 z możliwością obserwowania przestrzeni także pod samolotem, większych kół podwozia głównego, slotów na statecznikach poziomych, lotek opuszczanych pod kątem 16,5° po wysunięciu podwozia, co znacznie obniżało prędkość lądowania, foteli wyrzucanych klasy zero-zero, oraz z rozszerzonymi możliwościami ataku na cele naziemne. Zbudowano 522 egzemplarze. * F-4J(UK) – oznaczenie 15 bardzo krótko wykorzystywanych przez US Navy samolotów F-4J zakupionych przez Royal Air Force w 1984. Maszyny te zostały zmodernizowane do standardu F-4S przy wykorzystaniu brytyjskiej awioniki. Do 1991 znajdowały się na wyposażeniu 74 eskadry RAF zastępując brytyjskie Phantomy wysłane na Falklandy. * DF-4J – jedna maszyna przebudowana dla potrzeb sterowania celami powietrznymi. * EF-4J – dwa Phantomy F-4J przebudowane na maszyny do ćwiczeń z ECM. * YF-4J – do tej wersji przebudowano trzy samoloty F-4B, które następnie zostały użyte jako platforma testowa do opracowania nowszej odmiany F-4J. * F-4K – samoloty wersji F-4J przeznaczone dla lotnictwa marynarki brytyjskiej Fleet Air Arm, których celem było zastąpienie przestarzałych De Havilland Sea Vixen28. Pod oznaczeniem brytyjskim Phantom FG.1 pełniły rolę samolotów myśliwsko-szturmowych. Dla potrzeb Royal Navy maszyny te wyposażono w składany w składany dziób i wydłużoną goleń podwozia dziobowego. Zastosowano też mocniejsze brytyjskie silniki turbowentylatorowe Rolls-Royce Spey 202, które wymagały powiększenia kadłuba, ale pozwalały dzięki większemu ciągowi na start z mniejszych niż amerykańskie lotniskowców brytyjskich. Z pokładów okrętów Royal Navy operowały wspólnie z Blackburn Buccaneer. Dostawy rozpoczęto w 1968 roku, ale ze względu na rezygnację z budowy planowanych lotniskowców zmniejszono zamówienie na Phantomy, przekazując 20 maszyn ostatniej partii RAF-owi jeszcze przed wprowadzeniem do służby w Royal Navy. Pozostałe maszyny przekazano do RAF-u w 1978. Łącznie zbudowano 50 maszyn. * YF-4K – dwie maszyny prototypowe, wykorzystane do opracowania wersji F-4K. * F-4L – oznaczenie kilku proponowanych znacznie nowoczesniejszych wersji, między innymi samolotu Model 98FOA z silnikami Rolls-Royce Spey i uzbrojonych w pociski rakietowe AIM-54 Phoenix. * F-4M – taktyczny samolot myśliwski, szturmowy i rozpoznawczy opracowany dla RAF na bazie F-4K. W brytyjskich siłach powietrznych oznaczony jako Phantom FGR.2, został zamówiony po rezygnacji z programu budowy samolotu Hawker Siddeley P.1154. Napęd maszyny stanowiły silniki Rolls-Royce Spey. Zbudowano 116 egzemplarzy. Phantomy zastąpiły bombowce English Electric Canberra i mysliwce Hawker Hunter, same z kolei zostały zastąpione pod koniec lat 70. przez mysliwsko-szturmoweSEPECAT Jaguar. * YF-4M – dwie maszyny prototypowe, wykorzystane do opracowania wersji F-4M. * F-4N – zmodernizowane w ramach projektu Bee Line samoloty wersji F-4B. Wprowadzono takie same zmiany jak w F-4J oraz silniki o niższej emisji dymu. Oblatany 4 czerwca 1972. Łącznie zbudowano 228 egzemplarzy. * QF-4N – maszyny F-4N przebudowane na naddźwiękowe zdalnie sterowane cele powietrzne. * F-4S – zmodernizowane Phantomy F-4J, wyposażone w silniki o niższej emisji dymu, wzmocnioną konstrukcję płatowca i poprawiające zwrotność sloty na krawędziach natarcia. Przebudowano 302 maszyny. * QF-4S – samoloty F-4S przebudowane na naddźwiękowe cele powietrzne. Rekordy ustanowione na Phantomach źródło * Operacja Top Flight — 6 grudnia 1959 druga maszyna prototypowa XF4H-1 podjęła próbę wzbicia się na maksymalny pułap, osiągając 30 040 m. Poprzedni rekord wynosił 28 852 m i został ustanowiony przez radziecki doświadczalny T-43-1. Pilotowany przez komandora porucznika Lawrence'a E. Flinta Jr. Phantom został rozpędzony do prędkości Ma = 2,5 w locie poziomym na pułapie 14 330 metrów, a następnie pod kątem 45 stopni wzbił się na 27 430 m. Po osiągnięciu tej wysokości pilot wyłączył silniki, pozwalając maszynie wzbić się na rekordowy pułap. Po zakończeniu bicia rekordu maszyna szybując opadła do poziomu 21 300 m, na którym pilot ponownie uruchomił silniki, powracając do normalnego lotu. * 5 września 1960 prototyp oznaczony jako F4H-1 osiągnął średnia prędkość 1958,16 km/h w locie po okręgu na dystansie 500 kilometrów. * 25 września 1960 ta sama maszyna osiągnęła prędkość średnią 2237,26 km/h w locie po okręgu na dystansie 100 kilometrów. * Operacja LANA — w celu uczczenia 50. rocznicy lotnictwa morskiego (L'' to rzymska liczba 50, natomiast ''ANA jest skrótem od Anniversary of Naval Aviation – rocznica lotnictwa morskiego) 24 maja 1961 samoloty Phantom przeleciały przez całą szerokość Stanów Zjednoczonych w ciągu niespełna 3 godzin, kilkukrotnie tankując w powietrzu. Najszybciej trasę z Los Angeles do Nowego Jorku pokonał Phantom pilotowany przez porucznika Richarda Gordona z nawigatorem Bobbiem Longiem, który osiągając prędkość średnią 1400,28 km/h ukończył lot w 2 godziny i 47 minut. Obaj członkowie załogi zostali w 1961 uhonorowani za ten wyczyn nagrodą Bendix Trophy. * Operacja Sageburner — 28 sierpnia 1961 samolot F-4 Phantom osiągnął średnią prędkość 1452,826 km/h na dystansie 4,83 km (3 mil) lecąc przez cały czas na pułapie poniżej 40 m. Podczas pierwszej próby bicia tego rekordu, którą podjęto 18 maja 1961, zginął komandor porucznik marynarki J.L. Felsman, gdy na skutek awarii jego maszyna rozpadła się w locie. * Operacja Skyburner — 22 grudnia 1961 zmodyfikowany Phantom ze specjalną instalacją paliwową z wtryskiem mieszanki metanolu i wody ustanowił rekord prędkości, osiągając 2585,086 km/h. * 5 grudnia 1961 inny Phantom ustanowił rekord lotu ciągłego na pułapie 20 252,1 m. * Operacja High Jump — na początku 1962 ustanowiono serię rekordów wzlotu na zadany pułap w jak najkrótszym czasie. Osiągnięte przez Phantoma wartości to: 34,523 sekundy na 3 000 metrów, 48,787 sekundy na 6000 metrów, 61,629 sekundy na 9000 metrów, 77,156 sekundy na 12 000 metrów, 114,548 sekundy na 15 000 metrów, 178,5 sekundy na 20 000 metrów, 230,44 sekundy na 25 000 metrów i 371,43 sekundy na 30 000 metrów. Podczas ostatniej próby Phantom osiągnął około 30 480 m, ale rekord ten nie został oficjalnie uznany. Zdjęcia